onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonjou Sonjou no Mi
The Sonjou Sonjou no Mi or Lord Lord fruit is a Paramecia class Devil fruit that allows the user to assume superiority over any solid object. It was eaten by Gothitella Rae "Raven the Maiden of Macabre" Uses ﻿When used this fruits ability allows the user to take control of and command solid object, allowing even inanimate objects to do the users bidding. Inanimate objects affected by this power will levitate. When activating this power the user generates intangible black sphere. If a sphere is absorbed by a target that target falls under the cotnrol of the user until the user sees fit to release it. This power can be broken by certain mindsets, if the users wills it, or if the target no longer has a core to be affected. Inanimate objects will be commanded if any part of them is struck. Liquids, Gases, and energy canot be commanded. If a living being is struck in the limb, the limb alone is controled. If the target is a living being and is struck on the body or in the head the entire being falls under the users command. Damaged or dead beings and objects can still be controled as if they were not. Beings that possess sentient thought are harder to control than inanimate objects. It has been shown that free-spirited people with a random mindset can easiy break free of this power. So can people with an amazingly high willpower. People that posserss Haoshoku haki are unaffected by this power entirely. Other haki dampens the use and shortens the time the user may be controled. The user is able to "overshadow/posess" other sentient beings by becoming the black energy and entering their body. The user can untilize the basic spheres of energy in a number of other ways. *Macabre Minion: The user generates a sphere of energy and passes it into the target to gain control of it. *Macabre Storm: The user generates a flurry of sphere and rains them over the area. *Macabre Defense: The user generates a large sphere and encircles themselve within it. Targets that strike that sphere absorb it. *Macabre Shadow: The user becomes the energy and overshadows the foe controlling htem until they can break free *Macabre Sight: Allows the user to see through the eys of any living controlled subject. *Macabre Domain: A powerful technique that stops everything in a wide radius from moving then commands all of it to strike at once. *Macabre Assassin: Channels the users power through a minion to remotely take control of a target, May require Macabre Sight. Pros and Cons ﻿The user is able to control vast armies of people. However it may require large amounts of concentration to control large amounts of objects. If the core of an affected target is destroyed, control over that object ceases. In addition Haki dampens the usage of this power and those with certain mindests are relatively safe from control. If the user goes to sleep, is knocked unconscious or otherwise their control over other objects fails. It is shown the users power is strongest at night. It also seems that by binding the users hands, and gaging their mouth and blindfolding them can negate their powers. Why this is, is unknown, possibly because the user requires these part of their body to activate their abilities. Otherwise the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses apply. Category:Devil Fruit Category:MrPlasmaCosmos Category:Paramecia Category:Female Category:Devil Fruits